powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Raimon Gaorufang
was a lion-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler and the leader of the Raimon Gang, equipped with the "Doctor, doctor/Docteur, docteur" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Raimon Gaorufang has a red lion head with purple mane eating a white bone, his Golden Gangler safe is on his red chest and he has a grey belly, his shoulders are red and purple cat plaws, on his purple arms where purple fish bones, the fish tail makes the purple cat claws, he has a purple collar with a purple gem on the middle on his red thighs, his legs are red yelling cat heads, his feet are red and grey cat feet and the top of the feet are yellow and red teeth that are the red cats lower jaw. Character History to be added Personality He seems to be quite bold as he sat at Dogranio's seat. Powers and Abilities *'Enlarging': Raimon is able to enlarge himself without the need of Goche's Get big/Gros caliber syringe power, and he is able to grow bigger than the Kaiser Robos and X Emperor. *'Energy Manipulation': Raimon has the ability to generate and manipulate red-violet and purple energy into four-swipes of energy slashes from his claws, a concussive burst, seismic roar, and energy-charged tackles. *'Missile': Like Garatt Nargo, Raimon can fire missiles from his abdomen. *'Lion Limbs' (獅子の四肢 Shishi no Shishi): Like Garatt, Raimon also has the ability to grow two extra arms on his back. *'Regeneration': Due to the "Doctor, doctor/Docteur, docteur" treasure from the Lupin Collection, he can reconstruct his own body instantly when he is destroyed. However, it won't work against Zamigo Delma's ice killing method, as it instantly encases and shatters whatever it hits, obliterating both the collection piece and the remains of the victim. Profile * Height: 192 cm (Giant: 69.6 m) * Weight: 222 kg (Giant: 804.8 tons) * Criminal Record: Conspiracy to commit murder * Lupin Collection: "Doctor, doctor/Docteur, docteur" Life Tank Bracelet * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 1-1-0 (Using only One Dial Fighter; Error), 1-1-0-0-3-0 (Using two Dial Fighters) Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Raimon Gaorufang is voiced by , who previously voiced Victory General Branken in ''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'', Engine Bus-on in ''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' and later voiced as the in . Notes *Animal Theme: Lion *Possible Prehistoric Basis: European cave lion *Raimon Gaorufang's suit is repainted from Garatt Nargo's with a new head design. **Due to this, Raimon also shares some of the same natural abilities as him *Due to his status as leader of the Raimon Gang, Raimon is the first standard Gangler Monster to have a golden Gangler Safe (hence his title as a "Status Gold" Gangler). **Because of this, Touma was unable to access his safe in the episode of the same name until it was revealed that Golden Gangler safes have a 6-digit passcode (which requires 2 Dial Fighters to open) *Raimon is the only member of the Raimon Gang not to assume to a human form. *Raimon could arguably be one of the strongest Gangler to appear in the series as: **Raimon is one of the few Gangler in the series who poses a threat against the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers, without him having to resort to using his Lupin Collection. **He is able to enlarge himself on his own. **He is the first Gangler who was able to win against a mecha battle. **He is the first Gangler that made the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers team up to finally beat him. See Also References TV Asahi's Page on Raimon Gaorufang Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Lion Themed Villains Category:Feline Themed Villains